


HOTEL SERIES 1 - 4

by BLUEFICTION2



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Actor Armie Hammer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HOTEL SERIES, Just Sex, London, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEFICTION2/pseuds/BLUEFICTION2
Summary: HOTEL SERIES 1: London Layover - October 2019  Armie and Tim meet up for one memorable night in London England.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. HOTEL SERIES 1: London Layover

**Author's Note:**

> ■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors mentioned within the following storyline. ( And it's worth mentioning there are no wives or girlfriends in this HOTEL Universe )

_____

HOTEL SERIES 1  
■ London layover  
_____

■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors mentioned within the following storyline.  
_____  
_____

■ Timmy:  
_____

"You're so fucking tight." I groan.

"It's been awhile."  
__  
__

"Hey, your magazine cover's fucking hot." I tell Armie after we've finished our first round. His GQ cover was fucking hot. So hot that I had to buy multiple copies.

"So's yours." He returns the compliment. 

"Did you jerk off on it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"As soon as I got my hands on a copy." I laugh.

"Are we going to talk -- ahh -- all night?" He gasps. 

Didn't expect that did you? 

"In a hurry are we?"

"Watch your rings -- it would be hard to explain to --"

"Want me to take them off?" He likes my rings. 

Especially when they're scraping along his asshole.

"They feel good -- almost like a tongue ring -- "

"Yeah -- no -- I'm not getting my tongue pierced just so it feels good in your ass."

"You don't love me enough for that?"

"I mean, I'd rim your ass in a heartbeat but putting a piece of steel through my tongue? Just no."

I pull his legs up and over my shoulders, fingers buried deep. Pressing -- 

He moans, hands tearing at the covers as I bend down -- swallowing his cock.

I hum as I take him deeper into my throat.

My fingers pistoning his asshole. My rings sliding in and out.

And he begins to hump my throat.

Holy fuck, it's like he's been waiting for this all night.  
____  
____

I mean -- he grabbed me as soon as the door slammed shut.

Flattening me up against the wall. His hands clasping mine --

Over my head.

His foot between mine. 

One leg pressing against my balls.

Rolling them around and over his kneecap. 

He didn't bother with my shirt.

One hand sliding down to trace my cock.

Undoing the buttons.

Slipping in.

Rubbing his thumb over the head.

Before following my waistband.

Around to the back.

Reaching. Reaching -- further to press -- and probe.

I could feel him smiling against my neck.

"I was waiting for you." I told him.

His mouth smashed into mine.

Tongues and teeth and lips.

Before he pulled back.

Spinning me around.

My jeans around my ankles.

Spitting into his hand.

Slicking his cock.

And he's home.

And I'm home.

One hand on my shoulder.

The other fisting my cock.

My face turned.

One cheek against the wall.

As he leans in to kiss.  
____  
____

I push his legs back against his chest.

He's so chiseled. Been working out.

I lift my hand to spit into my palm.

Sliding up and down. 

And my rings feel good pumping my cock.

Cold and hot at the same time.

Before I rub into him lightly.

Just to tease.

And he opens, winking at me.

Anticipating the breadth -- 

That stretches him wide --

As I press home. 

And he reaches up to grab my head.

Pulling me close.

Our lips meet.

Fisting my curls.

As I cum into his tight asshole.  
__

And when I pull out --

My cum dribbles onto the hotel linens.

_____

■ FIN - HOTEL SERIES 1: London Layover  
_____


	2. HOTEL SERIES 2: A Massage to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTEL SERIES 2: A Massage to Remember  
> Armie and Tim meet up at a HOTEL just before Tim is set to start filming DUNE.

_____

■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors mentioned within the following storyline.  
_____

HOTEL SERIES 2 - A Massage to Remember  
_____

■ Timmy:  
_____

I'm curled up into his side as we sit on the long sofa, one of my legs draped over his thigh to dangle in between. His cock that's still semi-hard and wet from coming inside me, and coming outside of me, rubs encouragingly against my naked thigh.

Armie's hand massages my neck, gently pulling at my curls; and as I lean in, our lips meet.

I love these post coital moments. A time when we can relax, be ourselves with no outside pressures.

Licking his bottom lip, I taste myself and sigh.

'Sore?' He asks.

'A bit.'

'We don't do this often enough.' 

'As often as we can.' I answer.

'Not like the old days.'

'When we'd fuck like rabbits.' We laugh when we say it at the same time, like it's our own private joke.

He kisses my forehead and I can feel his lips smiling against me. 

'You're just so fucking big.' I continue. 'It always feels like that first time in your apartment. I wasn't used to you then.'

'Are you okay now?' He knows I am.

My hand plays across his ripped, cum covered stomach, and my fingers trace up his abs, spreading it upwards to make his skin glisten.

'Do you have to go?'

'Not just yet. Lie down.'

He reaches for the lube and I know where this is going.

A massage that becomes more.  
___

I lay face down across his lap, our cocks rubbing against each other as he lightly runs his slick fingerstips from the nape of my neck down my spine tracing every vertebrae as he goes. 

And I wish I could stay here forever.

He continues down to the dip in my buttocks and then finally into my crack. I can feel him move, inverting the tube again, one hand spreading me open, as he let's the viscous liquid squirt out, running down the crevice, over my hole to puddle on his thigh.

Scooping up a significant amount, he presses two fingers inside. 

They slide in easily, as he leaves them there, letting me adjust. And I have to wonder how far he will go this time.

He begins to slide them in and out, his long fingers rubbing over my prostate as my hips begin to move.

The motion stops and I quite down before he withdraws them outward to the tips; scissoring them open to drizzle more lube directly into my hole.

He adds a third finger and I immediately feel the breadth of him. It's not uncomfortable and he let's me rise up into my hands and knees to make for an easier fit. 

Then he really begins to fuck me, taking his time, making it count.

And I'm getting so much closer but I don't want to cum; not without him.

Looking back, I silently tell him -- and he knows, after over two years, almost three, he fucking knows.

He removes his fingers, lightly slapping my ass to get me off his lap.

I know what to do, turning to kneel on the edge of the sofa, my chest and arms leaning against the backrest so I'm gazing into the bedroom part of the suite. 

'Do you want me to fuck you now or do you want more?'

I can barely answer. 'More' I whisper. 

'You fucking tell me when to stop.' He warns. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.'

'Okay.' I say. But I've already got my head in my arms. Waiting.

He takes his fingers, and adding a fourth I'm almost --

Oh fucking God, almost -- 

And I don't know if I can do it. 

'Okay?' He asks when I look up.

And I'm beyond words, giving him two short nods before putting my head back onto my arms. Where he fucks me, making me open wider than with his cock, because he's got big hands. Big like all the rest of him.

Then removing his fingers completely, I remain open, feeling cool air wafting inside. And as I hear the snap of the lube closing again, I know he's being as careful as he can.

I feel his slick fingers enter me, and I'm trying very hard to relax, but we've never gone this far before. Other times he's always let me determine how much, how deep; making sure it's pleasurable for us both. 

I feel it. The heel of his coned hand pressing against my asshole. And I can imagine my anal ring stretched to the point where it's gone past what it realistically can take.

But he's not all the way in. I can put a stop to this.

'Are you fucking sure?' He asks.

I nod again into my arms where he presses even further. And then he's there. So there. As my ass stretches to expand, then clench around his wrist.

'You're doing so good.' He croons. 

His lips graze my back, giving me small, quick kisses as his hand starts to move.

He rotates his hand slightly and I have to bite down in my arm to keep quiet.

Then he pulls out, my ring opening to take the breadth of his hand. Then back in again. Keeping me on edge with the width of him; not going as far as his wrist so there's no real relief. 

Opening me. 

Fucking. 

Wider. 

Repeating it over and over so I can't help but go along for the ride.

I shakily stand up on the cushions when he removes his hand to step behind me, and I can feel him there as his cock enters my gaping hole.

He pulls me back against him, wrapping his arms around my chest as his cock sinks home and my feet are not touching the floor as I bend my legs back to wrap around his sturdy thighs.

And he's completely lodged inside me, as I hang there skewered on his cock. That long thick fleshy pole that's currently rearranging my colon as he walks us into the bathroom.

He turns on the shower when we get there, showing no mercy in this power fucking.

Taking us both home.

In great wracking convulsions.  
___

When we're done, in the harsh light bathroom, he can see the bite marks I've made on my forearm.

'You didn't tell me.' He accuses. 'You fucking didn't tell me. We had a deal.'

He's really mad. Madder then I've ever seen him. Madder than he's been in a very long while.

He pulls me, sopping wet, all the way into the bedroom, grabbing at his clothing with his other hand.

'How could you do this, we had a deal!' He repeats between clenched teeth as he begins to get dressed.

'I didn't know how much this was going to hurt.' I say, leaning against the bed.

And it still fucking hurts. Because he's so angry. And I think this part, the part where he's leaving and I'm not ready to let him go, is more painful than whatever happened earlier.  
_____  
_____

I sit uncomfortably on the short flight home. The people milling about me know who I am as I try to hide, slouched in the seat, my cap pulled low over my eyes.

And I can only hope the tenderness in my ass heals quickly so I can sit down without grimacing before I have to do any more fittings. And that the fucking razor burn covering most of my body fades and is not so noticeable to anyone who looks closely enough.

And I can also only hope Armie and I can meet up again sometime soon during what is turning out to be one long fucking drought. 

_____

■ FIN - HOTEL SERIES 2 A Massage to Remember  
_____


	3. HOTEL SERIES 3: MO-RE-AL parts 1 - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTEL SERIES 3: MO-RE-AL parts 1 - 2 - Holding onto a very big secret, Armie picks Tim up at the Montreal Canada Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before we all knew who would become the next Batman.

_____

■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors mentioned within the following storyline. This is also working on the premise of the availability of a certain role.

_____  
___

■ Montreal PQ, Canada 2019  
_____  
___

■ 3. Mo-re-al (1)  
___  
_____

■ Timmy:  
____

I deplane along with the others, sliding out the handle of my carry-on to roll behind me.

That's all I've got. 

It's a short trip.

One night.  
___

I look around for my driver; checking out the placards; looking for something that rings a bell (but probably not my actual/real name).

Frenasy.

That one.  
___

The driver is very polite, although rather stoic. 

I speak to him in French as he opens the trunk for my suitcase, then he surprises me by removing my overcoat, setting it on top of the case.

And when he pulls open the rear door, I confidently get into the pitch dark interior.  
___

Merci. 

Mon plaisir monsieur.  
___

Fidgeting on the seat; his words srartle me.

"Sit still."  
___

I know that voice.  
___

The interior light stays out, and as the door closes I can feel Armie's presence on the seat beside me. Although he is virtually impossible to see.

And I love the timbre of his voice. 

Rich. Smooth.

But with a bite this time.  
___

"Take off your hoodie."

Off off off off off off.

"And your shirt." 

I want to tell him to stop ordering me around. 

But he seems to have this under control. 

He seems to have me under control. 

He leans over to help me.

My eyes adjusting to the darkness.

But that's short lived -- 

As Armie takes a silk scarf out of his pocket, securing it over my eyes.

Making everything dark again.  
___

"Is this a kidnapping?" I laugh.

"How are you?" He's all business. 

And wants to chat.

"Why would you ask that?" I grumble.

"You know why I would ask THAT."

"No why?"

"Last time."

"Oh. THAT."

"Well it's not everyday a guy has a hand up his ass."

I want to thank him for THAT, but it doesn't seem appropriate. Or prudent.  
___

"I'm fine." I say.

Wondering where he's going with this -- 

While the car seems to be taking a very long time to get us to his place.

"Good." Armie's answer is authoritative and leery at the same time.

He puts his hand on my cock; smoothing the fabric over and around.

Making me hard. Harder.

As his fingers manipulate the zipper with as much finesse as they did with my erection.

"Lift up." He tells me.

Pulling my pants.

And soon I'm bare-assed on the leather seat.  
___

"Kneel."

WTF?

I must have taken too long because his hands grip my shoulders.

Urging me out of the seat -- 

And to my knees on the carpeted floor board. 

I hear his zipper lower. 

THEN.

Holy fuck!

I forget each time how fucking BIG he is.

My lips touch. 

Waiting.

Waiting.

My tongue wanting to slip out.

Give him a lick.

Just a taste.  
___

My hands land on his thighs, bracing myself. 

And I fucking hope the driver is unaware of our activities behind him.

My hands itch to go higher.

To touch.

To roam.

Over his tight stomach.

His abs.

To play with his nipples as my mouth plays with his cock.  
___

"Keep your hands THERE." 

He knows what I'm thinking. 

Because he takes out another scarf to wrap around my wrists; pushing my hands down between my legs.

And my mouth is soon filled. 

Stuffed.

Jammed. 

My throat. 

Contracts. 

Making him groan.

His big hands cupping my head.

Keeping it shallow enough so I can adjust. 

I have no control. 

Just Armie moving my head.

Fucking my throat.

"Enough." He gasps. "I want to cum in your ass."

"I want your cum in my ass." I'm close to coming myself. 

Armie laughs."You were playing with your cock!"

I bow my head even though I'm really not sorry.  
___

Then his hands are on my shoulders.

Turning me around. 

Sitting me on top him.

My back to his front.

And I slide effortlessly onto him. 

"You were expecting me." He sighs.

His big hands on me again guiding me in this fuck.

And I have no purchase in this ride.

It's all up to him.  
___

I laugh. 

Right in the middle of this THING.

I laugh.

Filled with joy. And Armie.  
___

"Ahhhhhhhh." I settle downward. 

He's so fucking deep.

I swear I can feel his dick throbbing up inside, near to my heart.

I know it's not possible but --

I like to think his pulse and my heartbeat are connected.  
___

And now Armie raises me up again.

Holding me there as he starts to move.

Really move.

His body forcing me to take. 

Everything.

His cock pistoning up into me; jack-hammering my colon.

Hitting me in all the right places. 

My hands around my own cock.

Tugging to his thrusts.  
___

And it's all.

TOO MUCH!

Too much .. too much .. too much .. too much .. too.......

And fireworks explode --

As my body flies --

My ass coming down hard onto his cock. 

And I'm falling. 

Falling.

Armie's arms tight around my waist.

Holding me steady.  
___

And he groans. 

A giant, earth shattering groan.

His body convulsing under mine. 

And I feel his heat shooting up inside.

His arms. So tight.

I can't breathe .. can't breathe .. breathe .. breathe ..  
___

And he's so wonderfully there.

And so am I.  
___  
___

I get up off his lap to turn around and straddle his thighs.

And leaning forward, I kiss him. 

My mouth on --

His mouth. 

His lips.

His cheeks. 

His eyes.

HIS EYES!  
___

Armie unravels the scarf from around my wrists so I can finally touch him.

My hands move to his face --

OH!

"Shhhh. Don't tell anyone." He says.

"I won't." I promise.  
___

My fingertips graze the mask as he presses his fingers over mine 

Holding them there. 

Before moving them to my own face.

The blindfold removed. 

My eyes accustom to the darkness.

I can see him. 

See what he is. 

What he's become.

"Holy shit Batman!" I exclaim.

"Only you." he says. "Only you know."

"That's so fucking sexy!" 

And it really is. 

"My very own superhero!"

"Are you done?" Armie groans, trying to downplay this.

When I know he's as stoked as I am.  
___  
___

The driver must have driven the entire city before Armie pressed the intercom, instructing him to take us to the hotel. 

Our clothes have been hastily restored to previous decorum. 

THE MASK. 

Hidden from the world until the official announcement.  
___  
___

"You're kind of hard to pin down these days." Armie says as we enter the suite.

"You have my number."

"You know I do." He chuckles. 

"Are we just going to talk in double entendres?" I ask.

But I'm really just so fucking happy to be here.  
___

"I saw some of the leaked Dispatch pictures." Armie grins.

"Long lenses."

"Was that a moustache I saw?"

(Hey! Don't make fun of me!) 

"It's for the role."

"I'm sure." He pauses. 

"You're sure what?"

"Nothing."

"Say it." I put my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"I just wonder how it would feel tickling my balls."

"About the same as your whiskers tickling mine." I kiss him again.

And again. 

I want to kiss him forever.  
___  
___

"Is that what you're eating these days?" I ask pointing to the sealed bag.

I'm amazed he's on such a strict diet.

"This and the gym regimen are what this job requires."

He tries to look sad but he's so excited about this ..

I'm excited about this. 

_____

■ FIN - Mo-re-al Part 1  
_____

_____

■ Montreal PQ, Canada 2019  
_____  
___

■ 3-2 Mo-re-al (2)  
___  
_____

■ Timmy:  
____

I wake up in Armie's arms, wishing it was this way every single day, every night. 

But the darkened hotel room is our sanctuary for this night only.  
___  
___

Taking advantage of the darkness, I lean down to kiss him.

My tongue rimming his lips.

Then delving deeper.

My tongue reaming his mouth.  
___

He groans as I gently push three wet fingers into him.

His leg draped over my arm.

He opens.

And I slide deeper.

His warm walls.

So inviting.

And I move my hand.

Not so gently now. 

Pushing up. 

Inside.

Then back out again. 

Readying him for what's to come.

More lube. Coating him. Coating my fingers.

I add a fourth. 

Getting him ready.

"Now?" I ask.

He nods, perfect teeth biting into his lip.

The breadth of my hand stretching him wide.

And there I am. 

His tight ring kissing my wrist.

As my own lips kiss his.  
___

My hand rubbing over his prostate.

His fingers reaching out to graze my mask.

HIS MASK.  
___

Feet firmly on the bed.

His ass rising up to take -- take -- take.

Giving himself to me.

This way.

More than he's ever done before.  
___

And I hope he's enjoying this ride. This wild ride.

And he comes. And comes. 

His ring a vise around my wrist.

My mouth tight over his cock.

His seed scalding my throat.

His body taut. 

Bowing up.

Shoulders and feet grounding him.

And he's flying --

Howling at the moon.  
___

His hole pulsing. 

The gape evident after my retreat. 

I lick a trail over his cock.

Up his stomach.

His chest.

His neck.

To his mouth. 

Tasting him -- tasting me -- tasting each other.  
___

"Holy shit Batman!" Armie exclaims.

"Shhhh." I say. "I won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

"I promise."  
___  
___

"You know that no one's supposed to wear that but me."

Armie points to *the mask* laying on the night table ..

It looks different with daylight streaming in the frosted window.

It's snowing outside. The first days into April and it's fucking snowing!

"You were under extreme -- " 

He clears his throat. "Extreme what?"

"Hey, you were in an extremely compromising position."

He raises an eyebrow. 

"Give me a break here. I don't think anyone's ever going to know about this."

"I'm just fucking with you." He laughs.

"I know that."  
___  
___

We're still in bed a mere hour before I have to head back to the airport. 

"You packed heavy for just one night."

"I'm seeing my mother for a few days." I sit up. 

Talking about my mother while naked, in bed, with Armie.

Is just weird.

"Then you're disappearing for six months." He sighs.

I know. 

The world knows.

And he's doing Death on the Nile soon after this wraps.

"Maybe we can meet up next month. Or the one after." He says.

"I'll call." 

This is so difficult. 

"Send me some dick pics." He says. And Armie's not joking.

"Imagine if they got out!" 

Now that would be hard to explain away.

Armie on the other hand has absolutely no problem jerking off when we video chat.

And it's so fucking hot to watch him cum. 

But this is different, "I'll be isolated and probably in areas that are --"

The enormity of it all hitting me when all I want is to be with him.

"Come here." Armie opens his arms.

I crawl over top of him; not content to just lie beside.

I want full body contact.  
___

"I love you." I'm trying to stay in the moment and not thinking about --

He kisses me deeply.

Hands cradling my head.

My hands tunneling through his hair.

I love his hair. It's grown out after that ridiculous bet with Luca.

I grip him hard; gazing into those beautiful blue eyes ..

As I swoop back down. 

Tongues and teeth and lips and mouths. Mashing.

Trying to swallow him hole.  
___

He rolls me over. 

His long body sliding down mine.

His mouth on me. 

Devouring me.

Swallowing around.

As every drop of blood in my body goes to my cock.

And I can't move.

His strong arms holding me.

His mouth.

His throat.

Thoroughly annihilating any semblance of melancholy.

As I try to hold back.

Because --

I want him fucking me.

When I cum.  
___

Armie bends my legs back and his mouth is on my hole.

Tongue licking. Lapping.

My sphincter relaxes and --

He uses quick jabs and --

Swirls.

Softening me.

Making me ready.  
___

Yesssssss.

I've got my hands free this time when he enters.

I can touch.

And grasp.

Tug his head down.

Push my tongue up into his mouth.

To jab and swirl.

Armie -- tasting of -- us.

My cock trapped between our bodies.

Sensitive to the friction of his thrusts. 

And I go into sensory overload.  
___

My eyes welling up. 

Because --

This is just so good.

WE ARE GOOD.  
___

Armie's mouth captures my cries.

Our gasps escalating into groans.

Then Armie bellows.

His body falling onto mine.

And I feel his breath hot upon me.

His tongue laving the taut cords on my neck ..

As we both tumble back to earth.  
___

Our brief time together at an end.  
___  
___

I hold the mask.

Touching the material.

Considering the implications of the role.

I'm happy for him, but it's more time apart.

Longer absences. 

I don't want to leave upset so I put on a brave face until I'm in the car.  
___  
___

Something is sent to my phone.

And I know as it loads ..

Just what it is.  
___

*Remember me* he writes.

With the biggest, sharpest, most impressive --

Dick pic yet.

And I have to laugh.

Because.

It's just so perfect.

That in the background.

Armie is photobombing his own picture. 

His ever present middle finger mimicking the angle of his cock.

And that's just the way I will remember him.

As my plane readies to take off. 

Leaving Armie in Mo-re-al. 

_____

■ FIN - Hotel Series 3. Mo-re-al.  
_____


	4. HOTEL SERIES 4: SUCCOR - aka The Man Who Won't Be Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTEL SERIES 4: SUCCOR - aka The Man Who Won't Be Bat - After finding out some devastating news, Armie mysteriously shows up at Timmy's place.

_____

HOTEL SERIES 4: SUCCOR (aka: The Man Who Won't Be Bat)  
_____  
_____

■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors (and other peripheral characters) mentioned within the following storyline.  
_____

HOTEL SERIES 4: SUCCOR (aka: The Man Who Won't Be Bat)  
_____

■ Timmy  
____

"Are you ever going to show us your pretty face again?" Armie asks, knowing I have to lay low, but also knowing he can see me whenever he wants.

"You can see me now." 

"You know what I mean." 

I can't tell where he is exactly, Armie's being mysterious.

So I'm looking closer at the screen trying to identify a spot, a location. 

"Where are you?" I fucking give up.

"A bar." He's being evasive. 

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm just peachy."

"Ha. Still getting stoned and drinking, what do you call it? Oh yeah, massive amounts of alcohol?"

"Why are you being a shit about this?"

"Not being a shit. Just concerned."

"I'm fine."

"Says the man who recently rubbed his face into a bunch of white peonies."

"You saw?"

Of course I did.

"What's up with that? I ask. 

"I was pretending it was your --"

"Ass?"

"Stomach." Armie chuckles, but it's forced.  
___  
___

■ Armie  
_____

I miss him so much.

Even when he's busting my balls about just about everything.

"Hey, I'm sitting all alone wishing you were here." Tim tells me.

"Me too." I lie.

"You're not alone. I can see people around you."

I pivot the phone so Tim can't see anyone.

"No one here but me." 

"If that's what you're telling yourself." 

"Give me a break. It's been a shit day."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

How can I tell him?  
___  
___

■ Timmy  
____ 

I can't get my call with Armie out of my head.

Something's up but I can't put my finger on it.

My phone rings again but it's not him. 

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I ask my sister.

"About Pattinson." 

OH FUCK.  
___

I try his number again but it just goes to voicemail.  
___

Three hours later I still can't get hold of him.  
___  
___

I wake up suddenly realizing I'm not alone.

I have absolutely no idea how he got in but Armie is passed out beside me.  
___  
___

"Mmmmmmm."

"You're awake." He says, taking a breath.

"You have my cock in your mouth. That's kinda hard to ignore."

Armie's devours me in one smooth motion.

And there's really no more words to describe how amazing I feel right now.  
___

Arching up, my whole body brims with sensation.

My whole body. Fucking brimming. Period.  
___

Armie doesn't touch me anywhere else.

Only my cock.

I want to hold him.

Grab his head.

Thrust into his throat.

But something tells me he doesn't want that right now.

Something tells me.

If I touch him.

He will break.

I will break.  
___

And in this plethora of sensation --

My mind can only concentrate on what he's doing to my body.  
___

Armie expertly works me.

Without any participation on my part.

Except --

HOLY FUCKKKKKKK ....... !!!!

My body erupts.

My brain devoid of a blood supply.

Has decided to explode in a series of what can only be described as --

Mind blowing. 

Cataclysmic.

Fireworks. 

My mind numbly trying to process --

Sensation.

With no subtlety whatsoever.

As it travels on it's way to my toes.

Shooting out of the head of my cock.

And I convulse in tremors that just won't --

Fucking. 

Stop.

Armie then scoops my legs upward to slide inside.

My asshole pulsing around him.

Makes this more than I can bear.  
___  
___

"Better now?" Armie smirks. 

"I should ask you."

"Nothing wrong here."

"Says the man who won't be Bat."

"Never said it was a possibility."

"Never said it wasn't."

"It wasn't. I've said it ad nauseum."

"But no one believed you."

"Their problem. Not mine."

"And yet you're here."  
___

"They're going to want a statement." He says.

"About what?" 

My brain is still not functioning at maximum capacity. 

Actually it's barely functioning at all.  
___

"About how I feel not getting -- what was never mine in the first place."

"Assholes."

"All part of the business."

"Well it's none of theirs. Business I mean."

"Not going to change the fact that I'll be forced to play nice."

"You're never nice." I tell him. "You smile and say the right things but I know you're really just saying fuck you."

"Part of my charm."

He grabs his shirt to button it up. 

Getting ready to leave.  
___  
___

"It's always hard when you have to go." I say.

When I really mean -- I don't want you to go.  
___

"I really wanted to see you." I sigh.

When Armie is hurting, I can't help but hurt too.

"Well I came to you this time."

"Yeah. Why?"

I know why, but I'm not going to say it.

"Why what?"

"Why did you board two different planes and spend one 'hellish flight' 'stuck in the middle seat' to come and see me? Why did you show up in the middle of the night without telling me? Why --" 

I can't let this go.

Armie pushes me downward on the bed, leaning over to nuzzle the side of my neck .. putting his lips to my ear, whispering -- 

"Because I --"

He licks my neck.

Then his mouth covers mine and I have to stop myself from ripping his clothes off all over again.  
___

FUCK IT! 

I grab hold. 

My fingers pulling at the buttons of his shirt. 

Why can't they be easier to undo? 

Why does he have this kind of shirt on in the first place?!

One button is resisting so I grab the sides of his designer -- all his shirts are some fucking designer -- shirt and pull.

The fabric tearing -- and I don't give a fuck.

"You're paying for that." He says.

As if!

"It's your fault."

"How so?" 

And why is he still talking when I've got one hand down his pants! 

"You should know better than to wear shit that takes an allen key and the fucking launch codes to remove."

I look up at him as I apply my mouth over his trousers. 

My tongue tracing his erection through the material.  
___

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish." 

"Oh we'll finish." I say.

I mouth his cock.

Feeling the heat through the material.  
___  
___

■ Armie  
____

The boy has talent. 

Not just Oscar winning talent but the capacity to, the fucking artistry -- 

To make me miss my flight and not fucking care.  
___

He climbs up over me.

His fingers pulling at my hair.

His mouth pulling at my mouth. 

His heart pulling at my heart.  
___

Kneeling up on me. 

My lips caress his stomach.

And I do what I wanted to do on film.

I press my tongue to him.

Licking a swipe from his navel to his throat.

My mouth latching onto his Adam's apple.

Where I suck.

And he moans.  
___

Tim pushes me backwards.

My shoulders hitting the mattress.

As he straddles my legs.

Sliding further back.

And no --

He's not going to --

Ohhhhhh!  
___

This is definitely getting my mind off --

Never mind.  
___

I'm so ready.

I want to fuck him again.

I need to fuck him again.  
___

He's getting ready to mount my cock when I quickly roll both of us over.

And he's pinned beneath me.

My cock nudging him open.

Making him ready.

I slide into him.

And it's like sliding home.  
___

Latching my mouth to his neck, I mouth him.

Biting him slightly.

As I slam inside.

Our bodies moving in what should be a loving moment.

But is really a primal fuck.  
__

Timmy's vocal under my thrusts.

Moaning. 

Groaning.

Screaming. 

FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!  
__

And we're fucking like animals.

No finesse.

Just --

Just --

Just --

He grabs the headboard to keep us from crashing into it.  
___

And I want to finish by saying what I had started over an hour ago.  
___

Pulling out to slam back in.

Each thrust harder than the last.

The thumping of the bed must be heard floors below.

"Because I wanted you to know." I tell him.

"I .. 

CAME .. 

HERE ..

BECAUSE .. 

I .. 

WANTED .. 

YOU .. 

TO .. 

KNOW."  
___

Each word is punctuated by another thrust.

And I repeat it again.

And again.

And again.

And something is lifted.

The endorphins erasing any melancholy.

Not that there was any. 

And --

And --

And --

FUCKING AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
___  
___

"I wanted you to know too." Timmy tells me when we're finally able to speak.

"I do." I kiss him. "I do."

I've always known. 

Right from that first day in his piano lesson.

But sometimes you just have to say it.  
_____

■ FIN - HOTEL 4: SUCCOR  
_____

**Author's Note:**

> HOTEL SERIES Index  
> HOTEL Series are considered CHARMIE fiction 📌  
> ___
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES  
> □ 1.0 London Layover   
> □ 2.0 A Massage to Remember  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 3  
> □3.1 MO-RE-AL Part  
> □ 3.2 MO-RE-AL Part  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 4.0 SUCCOR - The Man who won't be Bat  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 5.1 - 5.2 Cannes - Cannes Revisited  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 6.1 - 6.3  
> □ 6.1 CASA DEL CHALAMET  
> □ 6.2 CASA DEL CHALAMET - Don't Tread on Me   
> □ 6.3 CASA DEL CHALAMET - Fool Me Once - Don't Mock Me  
> __
> 
> 🏆The 0 Series is an Origin series that is told in a series of flashbacks  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (1) Sundance - January 2017  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (2) TIFF17-18-19  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (3) Awards Season - The Oscars  
> ___
> 
> 🌴HOTEL 00 Series takes place in Hawaii - December 2019  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-1 Tis the Season - 1. Paradise  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-2 WATER  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-3 FIRE  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-4 AIR  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-5 VOID 1 -2  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-6 EARTH  
> ____
> 
> 🗽HOTEL 7 is part of the NYC Series taking place during the pandemic  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.1 (a) NY to London - NY Minute  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.1 (b) Minute by Minute - London to NY  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.2 (a) MOVING FORWARD - One Step Forward, Two Steps Back  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.2 (b) A Cop, A Pirate and a twink walk into a bar....  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.3 (a) Part 1 - PROUD   
> 🗽HOTEL 7.3 (b) Part 2 - PASSAGES   
> 🗽HOTEL 7.4 (a) Part 1 - PANACEA - One Raccoon, Two Raccoon  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.4 (b) Part 2 - PANACEA - Tabloid Shit-Storm  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.5 (a) Part 1 - Panic in the Streets - Eggs for Breakfast  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.5 (b) Part 2 - Pushing the Envelope - The Hell We've been Thrown into  
> ___
> 
> ■ HOTEL 8 - HOTEL California is currently a work in progress


End file.
